


The start of our life and love

by MarialeB2408



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know how to angst, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri is Yuri K. and Yurio is Yuri P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarialeB2408/pseuds/MarialeB2408
Summary: Yuri felt the change on the temperature as soon as he stepped out of the plane on the cold night of St. Petersburg, luckily he sent with Victor everything but his winter clothes. He walked out of the terminal and there he was with Makka at his side. Both run to meet the other just like they did after that scare at Rostelecom just some weeks before with the difference of an actual kiss this time before the much needed hug.--------Just the first stages of Victor and Yuri adapting to a life together.





	The start of our life and love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papillon82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillon82/gifts).



> Hi Papillon82! I really hope you like your gift ♥

Yuri was feeling a hole growing on his stomach, a feeling that only nerves could cause, having the silver medal hanging around his neck was a bit bittersweet, but at least it gave him the motivation to keep competing and believe in this crazy possibility of competing against Victor at the same time the Russian was still being his coach. 

He looked at the small bathroom in their cozy hotel room where a certain silver haired man could be seen getting ready for the GPF banquet, and a soft pink color tinted his cheeks as he was caught observing said man.

Victor winked at him before turning to the mirror again to fix some hairs that just kept denying to stay in place.

“Remind me again why do I have to carry this around my neck all night?” Yuri asked embarrassed.

Victor looked at him again and smiled softly, as if he was about to give the most obvious answer in the world.

“Because everyone should know that my Yuri just won silver.”

The pink was slowly starting to turn in to red on Yuri’s cheeks. He rolled his eyes playfully ‘Of course’ before looking down at his feet.

“That’s the thing though, I won silver, not gold like I promised you.”

Victor had just won the fight against his hair when he heard the slight disappointment in Yuri’s voice. He got out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, walked straight to him and kneeled to place two fingers under his fiancé’s chin to make him look up again.

“Well, silver isn’t bad, you know? It’ll give us more time to plan our wedding” He planted a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away with a teasing grin on his face.

Yuri’s cheeks had gained a deep red color by the time Victor pulled away from his lips, but he kept his gaze on the Russian, looking at him with a playful smile.

“I thought you were joking with the engagement ring thing” He admitted timidly.

“Yuri…” The Russian purred with that tone that could make Yuri’s heart melt in an instant “I could never joke with something like that, so please don’t doubt my words, yes?”

“But…”

Yuri was interrupted when a single finger was placed over his lips and Victor looked at him with soft eyes before speaking again.

“I would marry you even if you don’t get any gold. Is that what you need to tru-?”

It was Yuri’s turn to stop Victor’s train of thought, he shook his head and smiled.

“I’m going to win gold for you, then… we marry. It’s the only fair thing now that I’m making you compete and coach me”

Victor chuckled softly before nodding and pulling his fiancé closer for another kiss.

“It’s going to be my pleasure then, but you’ll have to work hard”

Yuri deadpanned him, but even if his eyes were cold, a playful grin was painted over his lips.

“Yes, coach.” He teased but soon his brows were furrowed again. “Are you… sure you want to do this? Coaching and competing I mean.”

“Uh?” Victor blinked in confusion “Of course! It’s going to be fun and who doesn’t love a good challenge? We’re going to surprise people by winning gold medals together.”

“Yeah, together…” Yuri sighed shaking his head from one side to another. “Our first competitions are going to be at the same time and away from each other.”

Victor sighed feeling some guilt creeping up.

“It was a bit rushed for me to say I would come back for Nationals, right?... I… I guess I could wait for next season, I don’t want you alone at your own Nationals, Yuri.”

“Don’t be silly, you can’t give up this opportunity, I want to compete against you at the end of the season. Besides... I won’t be alone, Minako-sensei will be there for me.”

“Are you sure? I’ve been away half of the season, it won’t be much of a difference if I miss the other half.”

“Yes, I’m sure and I’m going to win a medal for you.” Yuri said softly, because as much as he wanted Victor to be with him during his Nationals after ending on 11th place last year he didn’t wanted to delay Victor’s comeback any longer.

 

Victor couldn’t contain his excitement hearing such determination coming from Yuri and suddenly he was jumping over his fiancé making him fall on his back over the bed. Meanwhile Yuri’s heart was beating out of his chest, still not completely used to those displays coming from Victor, but when a pair of lips started to attack his lips he let his body relax and kiss back.

“Yuri~!” the Russian chirped excited between kisses “you make me so happy.”

Yuri was a giggling mess under Victor’s mercy, his neck was being attacked by lips followed by the tease of teeth, pressing softly at the exposed skin.

“Y-you make me so happy too, Victor~! But if we don’t hurry, w-we’re going to be really late.”

Victor stopped his task to think about the situation, and to give Yuri some time to recover his breath, but instead of standing up to leave he attacked Yuri’s sensitive spots. He nibbled one of his earlobes teasingly with the hope to change the Japanese mind, achieving to make the other squirm and moan.

Pleased with such reaction he sucked a mark under Yuri’s ear, smiling afterwards when he felt the other’s gasp.

“Mmm… twenty minutes isn’t really late, let’s have some fun, besides… you’ll have tons of banquets to compensate for this one.”

Yuri felt Victor’s breath against his ear as the other purred his suggestion making him chuckle while his blush reached his neck, knowing that this was already a lost battle..

“You’re my coach, you should be the one insisting on me to go already, you know?”

Victor pulled back a little to face him and smirked with his victory.

“Wasn't it you the one who told me to not start acting as a real coach now?” He retorted.

Yuri only managed to laugh a bit before being interrupted when his lips were taken for a passionate kiss, the banquet long forgotten as pieces of clothes started to fall on the carpet.

________________________________________

The rest of the night was calm, or at least not as wild as the prior GPF Banquet. Yuri was target of all kind of teases from his fellow skaters and some coaches as well, which of course caused him to stay away from the champagne as much as he could making most of his friends and a certain fiancé a bit disappointed.

The next morning came and a bunch of skaters were waiting for their respective flight home at the airport.

“So what are your plans now guys?” Phichit asked excited.

“Well… we haven’t completely discussed the plan but…”

Victor snaked his arms around Yuri hugging him from behind and rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder before speaking.

“Yuri is moving with me to St. Petersburg!”

He said excited, making the Japanese look down as he nodded, confirming his fiancé’s statement surprising everyone who could see him..

Phichit almost broke his neck with the speed and the strength he used to turn his head and look at Yuri with an excited smile.

“Yuri is that true?! You never tell me anything! First your we- I mean, your engagement and now this?! I thought we were best friends.”

He crossed his arms and look aside making a pout clearly offended, making Yuri look up with a completely confused face just to start laughing afterwards.

“Phichit-kun! Not even I was aware of the engagement!” Yuri said wiping a tear away as he kept laughing. He calmed himself and sighed before continuing. “And we just talked about it after deciding to keep competing”

Phichit side eyed him a bit incredulous and was about to speak when the couple’s flight number was called to board the plane. His offended mood was completely forgotten as he offered his best wishes and luck with the promise to see them soon.

________________________________________

“So… you proposed to me without knowing it was a proposal?”

Victor teased as they finally took their seats, making Yuri look through the window trying to hide his embarrassment.

“They were lucky charms.” The Japanese mumbled over his breath.

Victor smirked and raised one of his eyebrows in a playful manner.

“Sure.”

Yuri’s cheeks, if possible, gained a redder tone.

 _“Damareeee… ((Shut up~...))”_ He groaned.

________________________________________

Some teases, naps, kisses, discussions of future plans, complains from Victor about how uncomfortable was to fly in tourist class and a train ride later, the couple was arriving to Hasetsu’s train station and soon they were in a cab on their way to Yu-topia.

Victor rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder to rest a bit before being welcomed by the whole ‘Katsuki Yuri cheer squad’.

“It’s good to be back, don’t you think?”

Yuri nodded and rested his own head over Victor’s while one of his hands massaged the Russian’s scalp with the tips of his fingers.

“Yes it is” He said softly and kissed the other’s forehead. “I’m going to miss you these upcoming days.”

He sighed a bit sadly but then smiled, an almost childish grin on his face.

“But I can’t wait to see you competing again.”

Victor felt more than thrilled as he looked up to be greeted by such a beautiful smile, and for once he was the one blushing, pale cheeks now pink.

“I’m going to miss you so so much too! But we can talk on our free times, and I’m going to make sure to have everything ready for when you arrive to our apartment.”

“Your apartment.”

“Our.”

Yuri shook his head and laugh, he was about to argue when the taxi stopped at the entrance of the family onsen. Victor paid for the ride and each one of them took it’s respective luggage before going on the main entrance.

“Ready? My silver medalist.”

Yuri huffed a laugh and sighed before nodding, making the Russian smile. They opened the sliding door to be greeted by a happy ball of fluff that jumped on top of them making them fall on their backs in a fit of giggles.

“CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR SILVER~!!!” Everyone cheered from the inside of the establishment.

________________________________________

The next two days passed in a blur, Victor and Yuri had been too busy packing everything they would need to ship to Victor’s place and trying to spend some time together in town before Victor would have to Russia to prepare for his Nationals.

The Cedex truck that carried all of their things had left just hours before they arrived to the airport to wait for Victor’s flight to depart. Yuri was sitting next to the Russian, enjoying their last minutes together.

“Please don’t unpack my boxes before I arrive, yes? I feel guilty enough knowing that you’ll have to deal with all our stuff getting to your place before I do.”

Victor gave him one of his happy heart-shaped smiles before answering.

“I won’t make any promises!”

Yuri frowned even if his heart was melting with that smile.

“Victor~~~!”

Victor kissed him before the other could keep complaining, but their kiss was cut off too soon when his flight was called. He sighed and gave Yuri one last hug, which Yuri was more than happy to receive.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the airport, this is going to pass very soon, you’ll see.”

Yuri was trying to hold back his tears as much as he could, but eventually lost the fight letting out a painful sob as he hugged Victor tighter.

“I… I miss you already.”

Hearing Yuri crying and feeling how his body jerked as he sobbed made the Russian’s eyes sting with the feeling of tears as well.

“Yuri, please don’t. I love you so much, I’m going to miss you too, but you’ll see two weeks isn’t that long.”

Yuri nodded as he tried to calm himself. Another call through the speakers reminded them that Victor had to leave sooner or later making Yuri pull away just to stand on his tip toes and give his fiancé one last rather salty kiss before letting him go completely.

“I love you too Victor, so so much, I’ll see you soon.”

Victor’s cheeks turned pink hearing the words, and he lift Yuri to spun him before properly kissing him taking the Japanese by surprise. The third and last call popped their bubble though, and Victor finally turned to leave, waving a goodbye to Yuri until he lost sight of him.

________________________________________

The first days were the worst for Yuri who at this point was more than used to the Russian's presence beside him during practically all day, sleeping was hard, skating was hard even ballet was starting to become hard.

The Russian was suffering on his own way, Yakov was being more grumpy than usual, not that he didn't expect it given the circumstances, he was for once in his life either stumbling on his landings or over rotating his jumps.

The only peaceful time for both of them were those little breaks they took to talk to each other or the long conversations they had at the end of each day. His anxiety wasn’t something that really had Yuri worried at this point, he knew he could control it just with the thoughts of the things that were soon to come when all this time apart from Victor finally gets to an end.

Victor on the other hand was for once a wreck of nerves not for his comeback of course, with falls and all he was more than ready to take back his throne as a legend, the problem though was his worries about Yuri’s performance without him by his side if something went wrong. Those were the kind of thoughts that made him fall and get Yakov on his arse.

________________________________________

Victor was walking in circles around the remaining people on Yakov’s team while he waited for his turn, the ladies programs had already finish and Georgi was skating now so Mila and Yakov were at rink side watching his short program. The silver haired man had been assigned the last spot of the night to make his glorious come back.

Yurio had been observing him for the last five minutes until he finally had enough, he jumped in front of him with an exasperated look on his face.

“Stop it”

Victor blinked in confusion with the sudden movement.

“Stop what?”

Yurio huffed his breath before answering.

“This, walking around. Just stop it already.”

Victor sighed making a sad face as he looked down and took his seat, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket to make sure he didn’t had any missing call.

“I just want to make sure he’s alright before going out there.” he admitted sullenly.

Yurio was unimpressed while he mentally asked what did he do to deserve such such idiot as friend and teammate..

“Do you realize that his event starts _TOMORROW_ , right?”

Victor’s eyes already looked like saucers by the time Yurio spoked.

_“IknowbutImissmyYurisomuch”_

Victor’s cell phone vibrated in his hands before he could continue crying over how much he missed his fiancé, who was now requesting a video call with him. The Russian’s expression changed in an instant, he wiped away his tears and stood up to walk away and be able to talk with Yuri in private. He clicked the green button and waited for his fiancé to come into view.

A certain Japanese appeared on the screen lying on a wide bed and waving his hand at the camera.

“Hi Vic-”

“Yuri~! Why didn’t you call sooner? I didn’t have news about you in all day”

Yuri stared confused at the sad Russian on the screen.

“I’m sorry…” He started. “Minako and I have been traveling all day, but we’re finally at the hotel and I’m setting everything up to watch my idol.”

Victor felt the tears forming on his eyes again but this times from pure bliss. He sniffed a bit and broke on a fit of giggles, making the other nervous.

“A-are you okay?”

Victor nodded several times.

“Yes I am! I’m going to win gold just for you~! Now tell me how was your trip. Yes?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow accusingly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be stretching?”

“I’ve been walking for the last 40 minutes, I think I’m ready.”

“You’re unbelievable.” He mused before starting his story.

Victor kept talking with Yuri until he was called to compete, giving Yakov the phone so Yuri could see him skating. Needless to say that he ended in first place after his short program.  
________________________________________

Seeing his fiancé kicking everyone off the charts after being away for so long was the motivation Yuri needed to do an amazing short program on his own event, his Eros performance of course dedicated to Victor, knowing that the other was watching him from wherever he was.

The problems started the day of his free skate though, the competitions were completely overlapped by that time and he had no idea of the results from the Russian competition. His hands were shaking as he was probably just people away from his turn.

_‘What if I mess this up again?’_

“Yuri”

_‘We put so much effort in all this so far’_

“Yuri~”

_‘I can’t let Victor down, I can’t disappoint him’_

“Yuri!”

Minako barking Yuri’s name made him jump in panic but at least she managed to pull him away from his thoughts for a while. Her threatening gaze completely softened before crouching in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded even if his hands were still shaking from the nerves. Minako didn’t believe him at all, knowing him since he was a little boy.

“Do you realize that you can’t fool me, right?” She asked with a smirk.

That earned a grumble from the man and another nod.

Minako knew that they couldn’t talk, at least not for the moment so instead of pushing the issue she tried to distract Yuri and make him focus on another thing.

“So what are your plans? I mean, after here.”

Yuri smiled sheepishly but his eyes sparkled as he thought about what was soon to come for him and Victor.

“If everything goes well…” He closed his eyes, shook his head and let out a deep breath before continuing. “I-I mean, after winning here I’m going back home to take my remaining things and say goodbye to everyone again. Then, I’m taking a train to Fukuoka to take a plane and... I’ll meet with Victor at St. Petersburg.”

Minako sighed relieved realizing that it was working, she gave him a teasing smile before continuing.

“Oh I know that, but what are you going to do once you get there?”

Yuri’s hands stopped shaking as he started to talk about his plans with Victor, the Russian had promised him to take him sightseeing on his first days, give him a private tour to the rink in which they would be training together, and well many more things his ballet teacher didn’t need to know.

His name was suddenly called and Yuri looked up, nerves forgotten as he stepped on the ice with confidence.

Yuri’s phone rang on the pocket of the jacket Minako was taking care of. A Russian appeared on the screen and she answered without hesitation.

“Yuu- Minako?”

“You missed the take-off, idiot.”

Victor pouted on the screen, but Minako turned on the other camera so Victor could see his student, fiancé and soulmate skating as good as ever.

When Yuri came back he was greeted by his fiancé on his phone, completely ignoring the press and his back-up coach as he went to the kiss and cry.

Both won gold that night.  
________________________________________

Yuri felt the change on the temperature as soon as he stepped out of the plane on the cold night of St. Petersburg, luckily he sent with Victor everything but his winter clothes. He walked out of the terminal and there he was with Makka at his side. Both run to meet the other just like they did after that scare at Rostelecom just some weeks before with the difference of an actual kiss this time before the much needed hug.

“I… we missed you so much Yuri” Victor whispered in his ear not daring to let him go, scared that it was just an illusion.

“I missed you both too” He answered before pulling away to kiss his fiancé again before leaning down a bit to pet the happy ball of fluff.

Makkachin jumped over Yuri as usual to greet him, it was there when he notices something hanging around the poodle’s neck. He unlaced the ribbon and something fell on the floor, after picking it up he noticed that it was a set of keys with a keychain that had a little photograph of the couple with their ring set.

Yuri had tears in his eyes while Victor helped him stand, he looked up at him sniffing a bit overcome with emotion.

“W-what’s this?” he managed to ask between hard breaths.

Victor took the set in his hands and started explaining.

“Well, you see… I wanted to do something special for you to help you feel like home because… well this is your home now.” he laughed nervously, why he had to be so awkward explaining something so simple? He cleared his throat and continued. “I thought the best way to do it was to give you something that would make you feel free to do whatever you want so… this is the key to the entrance of our building, this one is the key of our apartment, this other is the key of the storage room we have in the building, this is the copy of the keys of our car… though I’m not sure if you know how to drive… uh, I could teach you anyway” he shook his head to get back to the main idea “and lastly this is the key for your locker at the rink, I tried to convince Yakov to give me a copy of the keys of the rink but… he’s still a bit salty about me going to Japan without any explanation.”

Yuri was trying to process everything Victor was saying, he was practically in shock by the time the Russian had ended with his explanation.

“But if you think it’s too much you just have to t- WOH Yuri~!”

It was too late, Yuri had already jumped over him to kiss him as a thanks for the beautiful gift. Once they pulled away they stood up again and Yuri took his hand.

“I love it, thank you so much.” Yuri said softly.

“I’m glad you do.”

Victor admitted before walking hand in hand with Yuri to the luggage claim area, the couple followed by Makkachin.

________________________________________

The first days felt pretty surreal for Yuri, he never imagined how different Victor could be now in the safety and comfort of his… their home.

The apartment was everything Yuri could ever imagine and more, it had a perfect and modern kitchen that to his surprise Victor used almost every day to cook them amazing and healthy dinners to the two of them or even Yurio as well who visited them quite often; a little library with a big variety of books; a master bedroom it’s own bathroom and walk in closet; but without a doubt Yuri’s favorite room was Victor’s trophy room, it had medals everywhere along with trophies and photos of the Russian.

The weirdest feeling wasn’t given by the apartment. Yuri actually felt comfortable soon enough even if Victor accommodated all of his stuff which had been previously discussed “But I couldn’t resist! It smelled like you!” Victor whined after Yuri tried to complain even if he felt flattered with the gesture. But no, the weirdest thing at least on Yuri’s opinion was getting used to sometimes encounter a naked Victor walking around the house with coffee on his hand and his cellphone in the other.

The first time was the most shocking, being used to always see him at least on the onsen’s robes. Yuri was just leaving the room after waking up a Saturday morning, he walked to the kitchen still half asleep until he was met by Victor’s naked glory.

_“Good morning Vic- ohmy! Why don't you have any clothes?!”_

_Victor had some bread on his mouth as he looked curiously at the embarrassed man in front of him._

_“Good morning Yuri~! What? I slept like this.” He said as it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Yuri looked aside and then at him again only to cover his eyes again._

_“Yeah me too, but now you're on the kitchen”_

_“And..?”_

_“You're going to catch a cold, it's freezing.”_

_Victor offered him a heart-shaped smile and walked in front of him to uncover his eyes._

_“Yuri, sweetheart, I’m Russian” He said with an amused chuckle. “Does it bother you?”_

_Yuri looked at him and shook his head slowly._

_“Not really it was… just a surprise.”_

_Victor kissed the tip of his nose._

_“I’m glad, you can do it too if you want to, you know? This is your house too.”_

_“There’s **NO** way I do that.”_

The Russian team accepted Yuri with open arms, even Yurio who considered him his only rival worth of training after he almost loses his gold against him. Yakov was the only one that still had his doubts about him, but mostly because he didn’t wanted Victor to get distracted during his training.

Just as promised Victor had taken Yuri around town so he could get to know the streets and how to move around town or at least from the rink to the apartment.  
Living alone with Victor was everything he could imagine and more.  
________________________________________

As two of the more important competitions of the season approached Victor seemed to become less patient both in and out the rink. It all started when Yakov announced that the events would probably overlap just like their Nationals, the dates were soon to be officially published and the Russian wasn’t having it at all.

It was going to be Yuri’s first Four Continents at Victor’s side and he wanted to be at his side celebrating his fiancé’s victory, just like he was sure that Yuri wanted to be with him at Euros. Both Russian’s started to discuss their possibilities, Victor was more than willing to give up his event just for the sake of Yuri but Yakov wasn’t all that eager about the idea.

Yuri got a bit nervous seeing his fiancé so mad for something neither of them could control, besides he had survived Nationals without Victor’s help.

“Victor” He interrupted, making both look at him. “I can handle by myself again.”

Victor was taken aback by the statement and before Yakov could speak he looked at Yuri seriously.

“No. You can't and you don't have to. I’m your coach! I’m supposed to be with you”

“Yes, but…”

“Yuri DON'T.” Victor said more serious making the other retreat as they continued arguing.

Luckily the competitions didn't overlap this time, but they were too close to one another to have a proper training time dedicated to each event so Victor was struggling with the training time.

“Don't you think it would be easier if I just train with all of you and if you have to correct something then we run that sequence on private?”

Yuri suggested one day as they walked home, Victor looked exhausted after leaving the rink so late at night.

“I mean… everyone knows my programs at this point anyway.”

Victor sighed and shook his head.

“There's too many people in the ice already, I don't want you getting hurt.”

Yuri looked at him with an incredulous look on his face.

“Victor… we were more guys in Detroit, nothing is going to h-”

“DON'T YOU REMEMBER YURIO ALMOST SLASHING YOUR FACE THE OTHER DAY?”

Yuri jumped a bit by the sudden display but then furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his fiancé.

“You know that was an accident and it was my fault for jumping too close to where he was practicing his spins.”

Victor still didn't seem thrilled with the idea but at least his gaze softened.

“I know… but that was still dangerous.” He sighed and considered the idea. “I won't be able to put so much attention in you if I’m practicing.”

“What if…”

“JUST DROP IT. I can handle it, I’m your coach.”

Yuri sighed and looked down not wanting an argument as they just reached the apartment.

But when Yuri has something in his mind is hard for him to let it go, that's why the next day he arrived to the ice rink earlier than anyone else, spotting Yakov just opening the glass doors at the entrance.

He looked back at Yuri confused but let him in anyway, and after having a talk they agreed that it would be a good idea at least for now for everyone to train together and Yakov would be giving feedback to Yuri along with the one that Victor gave him while training.

They looked at the door when four Russians entered the building with coffee in hands, Victor was more than surprised of seeing Yuri there.

“What are you doing here? I thought our practice was in the afternoon” he said confused.

Yuri stood up from his place and walked to him before giving him a kiss. He took his hand excited before speaking.

“Yakov just agreed to let me practice with you guys, and don't worry, he’s going to tell me if I do anything wrong so you can keep practicing without worries, we can just spend an extra hour here or two instead of arriving home super late.”

Victor was processing everything, why would Yuri talk to Yakov when he told him that he could handle it. His confusion turned to sadness, then to betrayal and finally to rage.

“I don't need him watching over your skate!”

Everyone stayed in silence for a moment in shock with the sudden explosion even Yurio who most of the time manages to argue against his older rink mate.

“I thought it would make you less worried, you have to prepare for Euros and you end exhausted everyday after we train, I just wanted to help.”

Yuri explained in a rush only to be met by Victor’s angry gaze as he completely pulled away from their close distance.

“Well, you thought wrong, I told you I can do it by myself, didn't I? What is it Yuri? You don't trust me as your coach anymore?”

Yuri tried to reach for him again as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“I don't want to hear it Yuri!”

Yuri let the tears fall free from his eyes without noticing that people was pulling him away.

“He isn't being serious Yuri” Mila tried to explain.

The rest of the Russian team took Yuri to one of the benches to let him cry while they tried to calm him.

Yakov was looking at Victor disappointed with such display, he had thought for a moment that maybe he had the ability to be a great coach, but at the moment that was shattered.

“I hope you feel better now that you let out all your rage in your student Vitya.” He said serious.

Victor didn't look at him at the moment, starting to feel the guilt but not wanting to give everything away for Yakov to see.

“What? He talked to you after I said I didn't need your help.”

Yakov stayed in silence.

“I don't need your help, we accomplished so much together, I’m his coach.”

“And what a coach you're, right Vitya?” Yakov asked pointing out at the sobbing male on the bench at the end of the hallway.

Victor's heart dropped and every sting of rage he could still feel before was soon replaced by guilt and sadness as he watched the place where Yakov was pointing out.

“Yuri?” He asked mostly for himself then looked at Yakov.

Yakov patted his shoulder, noticing the change on his own student.

“You choose a crazy path Vitya, but if you want to keep that crazy idea of yours… you’ll have to accept that you can't do this on your own.”

Victor sighed and nodded unsure of what to say at the moment. Eventually he looked at his coach before speaking.

“I just want to protect him and be there for him if he needs me.” He managed to say holding back his own tears.

“He’s a good guy, I think he's going to understand, but you need to explain this to him, not me.”

Victor nodded and slowly made his way to Yuri unsure of what to say, he hated to see him cry and now he was the reason of his sobs.

“Yuri?” 

He asked getting the attention of his teammates who all gave him disapproving looks.

“You really messed it up this time.” Yurio said cutting.

But even if everyone was mad and disappointed with him they let the couple alone to talk.

Victor sat beside him and placed an arm around his fiancé before speaking.

“I know you probably hate me right now but… can we go home and talk?”

It took awhile for the shorter male to react, but eventually he talked.

“I don't hate you” he whispered with what little voice he had left.

Victor felt a wave of relief washing over himself and he couldn't help but smile a bit hopeful.

“But yes, we need to talk.” Yuri continued in agreement, making Victor’s stomach flop.

He helped Yuri to stand and they left the building.  
________________________________________  
The walk back home never felt so awkward for Victor, but he understood that's what he deserved after being such a jerk to his fiancé. Fiancé. Would Yuri even want to continue with the wedding plan after he had been awful to him?

They arrived home and Yuri went straight to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, finding a poodle in the way he kneeled down and hugged him.

Makkachin wouldn't even get close to Victor, it was as if the dog could read their minds and knew about Victor’s actions. He sat on the couch waiting for Yuri as he braced himself for the worst, maybe Yuri would want to leave him and go back with the people who wasn't mean to him.

The last few days started to replay in his mind like a movie, and he realized how unconsciously let out all his stress on Yuri. He rubbed his face with his hands angry at himself for being an idiot without realizing that Yuri had taken the seat beside him until a pair of hands pulled away his own from his face.

Yuri’s eyes looked red and puffy and he had some marks of dried tears on his face, but aside from that he was calmed now and he took a deep breath before speaking.

“I know you don't mean what you said, but this can't go on this way any longer.”

Victor felt his heart broke, this was it, but Yuri still held one of his hands tightly, making him confused and he looked down.

“Are you calling off the engagement? Are you b-breaking up with me?”

Words were starting to fail him as tears finally fell from his eyes.

Yuri made him look up and wipe his tears away with a thumb as he shook his head.

“None of that, I love you, something like this won’t make me stop loving you, okay?” He spoke softly but serious. “What I meant is… y-you can’t treat others like that Victor. We all just want to help you, we know this isn’t easy, everything fall on your shoulders, we don’t want to see you like this.”

Victor felt like breathing again after Yuri reassured him he wasn’t leaving him, but the tears won’t stop falling.

“I’m sorry Yuri, I’m so so sorry, it was never my intention to make you feel bad. I… I just had being so worried lately… I want to be a good coach and partner for you, but it just seems like I just keep messing it up while I’m trying to protect you.”

Yuri pulled him for a hug and let him cry in his arms as he rubbed his back to try and soothe him.

“Don’t say those things… I know you’re trying your best, that’s why I want to help you as much as I can.” He pulled back a little to brush Victor’s bangs away from his eyes. “Besides… I’m not going to break, you know? Not physically, not mentally, you have make me much stronger Victor.”

Victor felt fingertips running through his silver hair and he sighed while nodding.  
“I just wanted to prove that I could do it, maybe I was too ambitious wanting to do both things at the same time.”

Yuri kissed his forehead and sighed.

“Maybe both were, I asked too much, but I’m sure we could make it with a little help of out friends. You want to try?”

Victor nodded and hugged him tighter, making Yuri smile softly. He let out a soft chuckle and spoke quietly.

“Good, then tomorrow you apologize to everyone and we start our plan, yes?”

That earned a whine from the Russian making Yuri laugh a bit louder.

“No complains, sir. And you have to promise you’ll tell me if something bothers you.”

Victor nodded before speaking now in a playful manner.

_“Hai, Yuri.”_

Hearing him agree in Japanese made Yuri laugh and he leaned back falling completely against the couch seats with a Russian on top of him cuddled on his chest.

“Okay, but… that’s for tomorrow, today we deserve a break, orders from my coach’s coach.” He giggled.

Victor couldn’t agree more with him as he silently wondered what did he do to deserve such an amazing man as his partner in life. He closed his eyes and finally let his mind drift away from all the worries he had lately.

“I love you Yuri. I can’t wait to be your husband, you know?”

Yuri smiled to himself as he looked down a bit to encounter a pair of closed puffy eyes, they still had so much to work through, but this was just the beginning of everything and nothing could be happiness all the time, what matter was how they would always get through disagreements and obstacles together.

“I love you too, Vitya. And don’t worry, soon love, I already got my first gold for you.”

Victor opened his eyes and moved a little to be able to kiss his fiancé’s lips before closing them again drifting to sleep.


End file.
